Take With Water
by MyMuseDeath
Summary: Okay, Kyo has a headache, needs a pill, asthma attack for Yuki, Tohru sick, and sick pranks from Shigure, MAJOR twist at the end! Just read it, it's good. I guess I could call it tragedyhumor.


Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.

"Damn it! Don't we have any headache pills!" Kyo yelled, searching through the medicine

cabinet.

"We would if you didn't mistake every pill we have for caffeine pills every time it rains, you

idiotic pill popping cat." Yuki said with a sigh. Tohru looked in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom

upstairs.

"Oh, Kyo! There's one left!" Tohru yelled down the steps, Kyo walked up the steps rubbing his

head, and accepting the white, round pill. He swallowed it without water. "Umm…Kyo? Would you like

some water?" Tohru asked frantically.

"Nah, it doesn't make a difference…" he said, going to his room to lay down. Tohru picked up the

box that said Headache Relieving Capsules, it had a picture of the pill she gave Kyo. On the back, it said

"Always take with water".

"What's wrong, Tohru?" Yuki asked. Tohru stuttered, so just showed him what the box said.

"Don't worry, Tohru, what could possibly happen?" Yuki comforted her. Suddenly moans were heard from

Kyo. Tohru walked in his room, Kyo was clutching his stomach.

"What the Hell kind of pill was that?" Kyo asked her.

"It was a headache reliever pill, but the box said to take it with water, this is probably just a side-

effect…" Tohru said.

"Well, go get some damn water!" Kyo yelled. He didn't mean to yell at her, he just got angry.

Tohru hurried to the bathroom and turned the faucet on, fill a cup with water. She gave it to Kyo and he

drank it in a few seconds. A few minutes later, he said his stomach stopped hurting.

"Kyo, Tohru, Yuki! The water company just called, they said the water was contaminated this

morning and not to drink or use any of it until they fix it!" Shigure said from his room, Kyo turned pale, he

ran to the bathroom and began throwing up in the toilet.

"I'm so sorry, Kyo!" Tohru apologized. When Kyo finished, he said,

"Why didn't they call earlier!" he yelled at Shigure. Shigure didn't reply. "Or did you just not tell

us tha-" Kyo was stopped as he began vomiting again. A slight laugh escaped from his room.

"What if it was Tohru who drank the water!" Kyo yelled.

"I thought _she _would notice the strange color."

"…" Awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, Kyo! If I looked at the water I would have known! It's all my fault!" Tohru pulled a

Ritsu…

"Tohru, I think he'll be fine, this isn't the first time someone drank something contaminated,

hence, Kyo's first time trying to make tea…" Yuki found a way to insult him.

"Shut up! How was I supposed to know it was flour, not sugar!"

"-1- Big letters on the bag. -2- Difference in how it looks AND feels. -3- I was talking about the

time you put yellow dog shampoo in it, mistaking it for lemon juice." Yuki told him.

"That wasn't shampoo, I was going to a drug test that day and I needed a container…" Shigure

said, not finishing the end part. Yuki too turned pale and shoved Kyo out of the way of the toilet.

"I actually drank some of that!" Yuki yelled.

"I did too, now move it!" Kyo yelled at Yuki, pushing him away. The toilet was now over flowing

with their vomit and Kyo tried to flush it down, only causing in to overflow more, flowing onto the floor.

Tohru fainted at the sight of the mess, but no one noticed. Kyo and Yuki ran out of the bathroom, grabbing

a towel on their way out. The shut the door behing them and stuffed the towels in the crack under the door

so it couldn't leak out.

"Tohru?" they both asked, staring down at the fainted rice ball. They carried her into her bed and

waited for her to wake up. She did soon enough. The three walked downstairs. Shigure awas standing at the

doorway to the bathroom.

"Someone's been in there way too long…" the dog said. He looked behind him. One, two, three

teenagers. "Then…who's in there?" He asked, opening the door.

"No! Shigure, don't!" Yuki tried to stop him. He saw the mess. The mess. Kyo began to throw up

again, the water made him sick, making and even bigger mess it the bathroom. Shigure called Hatori after

he put Police-Do-Not-Cross- yellow ribbon stuff all over the door. Kyo was food-er… liquid poisoned,

Tohru drank some water, forgetting what Shigure said about it earlier, so she too was water poisoned, and

Yuki had a asthma attack.

"Hi! Hatori, could you come look at Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru?" Shigure asked.

"What happened to all three of them?" Hatori asked.

"Well, Yuki had an asthma attack, and Kyo and Tohru are, I guess, water poisoned."

"I'll be over there right away." the dragon said before hanging up. Yuki was laying on the couch,

breathing short breaths, they weren't sure if it was a light attack, but they think it's heavy. Tohru and Kyo

were in the upstairs bathroom sharing the toilet (not that way, you sickos, they were sick and puking), and

Shigure was laughing at Kyo, but sympathizing Tohru and Yuki.

Hatori got there in no time at all, going straight to Yuki.

"It's a heavy attack, he should be fine for about twenty minutes or so, then I'll bring him over to

my office." Hatori said after he gave Yuki a shot, standing up and heading to the bathroom. "My guess is

that they are in here, right?" Hatori asked, Shigure nodded, then opened the door, laughing.

"My God… What happened in here?" he asked Shigure.

"Well…" Shigure took a deep breathe. "Kyo had a headache, he took a pill without water, he

drank water-" he was cut off by Hatori.

"Wait, didn't the water company call and say not to drink it?"

"Yeah, but I wanted to see what would happen when Kyo drank it, I knew he wouldn't tell the

difference in color, anyway, Tohru gave him the water, but was in too big of a hurry to look at it, Kyo

started getting sick, and Yuki made fun of him about the time he messed up making tea, something about

flour and yellow dog shampoo, but I told them that it wasn't dog shampoo, but that I was going to get a drug

test and needed a container, Yuki got sick at realizing he drank that tea, the toilet overflowed with Yuki and

Kyo's vomit, they tried to flush it, it made this mess, Tohru fainted, Yuki fell into an asthma attack, when

Tohru woke up, she got a drink of water, forgetting not to drink it, got sick, and now they're in the upstairs

bathroom." Shigure took a breath.

"Okay…" Hatori said sarcastically. He went upstairs and checked up on Kyo and Tohru. He gave

them medicine and told them to sleep. He carried Yuki out to his car and took him to his office.

At Hatori's office…

Yuki was clutching his chest, trying to breath. "I guess it's worse than I thought." Hatori thought.

He made Yuki use an inhaler, but he still couldn't breath good, so Hatori gave him oxygen (where they stick

a tube at your nose to put oxygen in your lungs). Yuki stayed the night at Hatori's. When he woke up, he

heard,

"Hello, Yuki." it was that cold voice of Akito's. "Are you feeling better?" he asked in the same

cold tone. Yuki shivered.

"N-no, it…it can't be…" he said very quietly.

"What? You don't feel well yet? Come with me. I have just what you need." Aktio said, grabbing

Yuki by the hand and dragging him into a dark room.

"No, not here…" he whispered again.

"Yuki, it's been too long, I have to show you something…" Akito told Yuki to sit in a corner as he

pulled something out of a closet. It was shiny, very shiny, Yuki was too scared to move. "It's just a shot."

Akito told him with evilness. But it wasn't it was a dagger, and Akito kneeled down next to Yuki. He slid

the knife down Yuki's arm, leaving a trail of blood. He only cut his upper arm. Then he sliced into Yuki's

legs. "Okay Yuki, now prepare yourself for the shot." Yuki closed his eyes tight. Akito grabbed Yuki's

wrist, holding it palm up, and cut down his forearm.

"Akito! Are you trying to kill him?" Hatori yelled. Akito dropped the dagger and left the room like

he did nothing.

Hatori picked Yuki up and laid him on a bed, bandaging up his arms and legs.

"Why does he do this to me?" Yuki asked Hatori while he was bandaging his upper arm.

"He wants us to suffer as he does…" Hatori said. "Don't you remember what he said when he did

things like this to you when you were little?"

"Uh-uh…"

"Well, you know he said you were unloved?" Yuki nodded. "Well, he just wants you to be in as

much pain as he is, mentally and physically." Yuki sighed and laid down again as Hatori finished. When

Yuki got back to Shigure's house, Tohru asked what happened.

"Akito." Yuki answered. He went to lay down, he had a rough day, I'd say.

How'd you like the twist? Please review and read my other fanfics, Another Cursed and Secrets for the

Sake of Love.


End file.
